User talk:Mrperson777
Hey will you meet me on CP on server Halfpipe at the cove. ~~Bluehero~~ Emo-Bleah I'm sorry, but I HATE emo people and things and music and everything about the word emo. Sammysk 14:32, 23 June 2008 (UTC) so do I FrOsTeLuS You're Invited! You're invited to the CPW Get Together!!! The server is Yukon at the Dojo! This is at Sunday the 3rd! This will be all day! Reply on user:happyface414's talk page! Spread the word! The Super Smiley! 03:24, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Consider the Following.... Well. On the Request for Admins page nobody is replying. Can you vote? happyface414 03:13, 1 August 2008 (UTC) You're Invited! Again! You're invited to the 2nd CPW Get Together!!! This is August 10! Reply and see more details on Get Together. Spread the word!! happyface414 02:59, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Join us at Secret Elite Agent Policeforce Hey there.Your cabin looks cool.Anyway,Im offering to let you join Secret Elite Agent Agent Policeforce.Go here for more info. PS:Im going to be in Ireland for a week. Partay!!!! u're Invited to the THIRD Get together! Here is where it will be:3rd get Together: GIANT PIZZA PARTY!!!-August 17-Server:Flurry-Where? Pizza Parlor. Hope you can come! REPLY ON THIS PAGE!!:Get Together. [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|Talk]] 04:36, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Wanna meeT? Wanna meeT on CP? I'll be on Flippers Ski Lodge. -- Freeloh 03:24, 19 August 2008 (UTC) DillyDally I can't forget that very easily either, but he has begged and pleaded and most of the people on the wiki wanted him off. The Why Benedict site is off the Internet, and it was bought out by a tabloid... a ''bishop tabloid. That site doesn't exist anymore. When you type the addresss in, it redirects you to that stupid site. He saidhe was going to think with a "clear head", and unless he proves me wrong, I'm going to trust him. That's the thing about autism... I trust people unconditionally until they prove me wrong. By the way, I dished out quite a bit of anger toward that site as well... P.S.: It's good to have you back on the site! I hope to hear from you again! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 15:33, 19 August 2008 (UTC) award was here]] Sk8rbluscat award THIS IS SK8RBLUSCAT AWARD FOR YOU!!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] Sk8rblutalk 20:00, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ICE BOX DOJO! TAKE OUT ACP! why does everyone hate acp it means army club penguin its just all in fun FrOsTeLuS [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 20:21, 20 August 2008 (UTC) For being cool In the lines of Judas Priest U got another thing comin ______________________________________________________ |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| This is the Sock award!!--Соккпуппитс411 23:01, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Haha! I like the picture from your user page!The lyrics were from Weird Al Yancovic's song called It's All About The Pentium's.He does a lot of funny songs.Listen to them!--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 23:13, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Portrait I love it!It is amazing!It is genius!I should give you something!And I will!Here is the Arre 320 Award for earning my respect as a friend and an amazing artist. Award!]] Hope you like it!--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 23:56, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Misunderstood I shouldn't have used it like that, but I've heard "pimped" out asNot a Pimp, but as something decked out, awesome, way cool. You know, and this is a bad example, but Pimp my, stuff? Thats all I meant, not a gangsta at all. I qas joking to start. Still, good painting! We just had a misunderstanding. No, your painting is none of that. Nice painting!--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|12:55, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Ok Thank goodness, I felt like I had to explain every little thing like i did when I first came and was untrusted.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|17:20, 30 August 2008 (UTC) a mistake If you never existed by shooting your great great great grandfather, you wouldn't have been born to shoot him in the first place, so you wouldn't have been able to to shoot him. I think thats called the butterfly paradox, if I remember correctly. Oh, and by the way, time isn't an object, so it can't suck it in. However, since a black hole, (or in this case, a supermassive black hole) would spin so quickly, that literally two minutes might be 80 years for everyone else. (And thats an underestimate for sure) Thats cool though, that you know stuff about black holes and stuff like that. I'm into that also. Oh, and I could talk to a scientist and keep up with that kid of discussion, and I'm 11!--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|22:57, 30 August 2008 (UTC) re: a mistake Hey, great theories though, Almost right on the dot! By the way, I think very unusually too. But, thats why I've been the leader of everything I've joined in.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 23:04, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Signature Help Here you go!Two choices: [[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] or Mrperson777 Choose one of them then,well,you know the rest. Hope you like it!Oh,I went to a roller blading party today,so I wasn't here earlier.It was AWESOME!The rink was 200 by 100 feet,and I could go really fast!WOOO!It was fun.You should try going fast.I mean 'really' fast.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 00:17, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Your welcome!--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 00:21, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Put a check in the little box under where you put your signature.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 00:31, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Drawing! I made a picture of myself,but no one noticed it... See,I am a geeky Filipina in Chicago,IL.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 03:03, 31 August 2008 (UTC) SSBB I have Super Smash Bros. Brawl! I love it! Do you have Wi-Fi? We can exchange Friend Codes if you do! :D --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007']] 03:54, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Lucario Ah, Lucario! I'm Lucario a LOT. I rock with him! :D Behind him, is Toon Link, then Sonic. I need to unlock one more stage: Big Blue. When I get a chance to write it down, I'll give you my friend code if ya want. --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007']] 15:29, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Super Smash Bros. Why did no one ask?I love that game!I usually play as Meta Knight.What?Is that strange for a girl?I also play as Mario or Luigi.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 17:47, 31 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Portrait Yeah... about that... I copied and pasted yours into Paint and based mine off yours... please tell me you didn't copyright it! Lol! Yeah, I copied it and pasted it, moved it to the side, drew mine (on my own), and then took yours out of the picture. ;) --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007']] 20:02, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Unawards I noticed, in the history, that you put the unawards on my user page. Now, they, under your knowledge, and faith, were fairly legitimate.( I'm trying not to argue here), but I thought we'd put the ''site behind us all. Turning over a new leaf. Forgive and forget. It's what Jesus preached, and, although I don't believe he was magical, he had a point. Please forgive me, so I can forgive you too. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 10:24, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Play Do you want to play Brawl?I'm not doing anything today.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 17:02, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Lost Trust The reason Happy was blocked is unknown, in fact we have no idea yet what happened. --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007]] Call me James. James Bond.' 01:52, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Um No you don't suck, you rock, and you're great on this wiki! --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007]] Call me James. James Bond.' 23:59, 3 September 2008 (UTC) what are you What are you talking about? Who did I choose? Oh, you know what! I know exactly what you are doing. You are mocking me for my big delemma, (thats how I spell it) just like Yowuza did when he said Yo Antonio was his brother! Oh, I see exactly how it is. While you may not suck at this, you, sadly, are a thing of the past, a past historical figure.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|00:24, 4 September 2008 (UTC) good I thought you were mocking me!--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|00:42, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Comic I love Calvin and Hobbes too! [[User:Dancing Penguin|DancingPenguin](Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 12:42, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Unblocking Sockpuppets411's IP Could you unblock Sockpuppet's IP address? He wants to get back to editing. He says '2181 thats the block number. Any admins, please fix. Sk8r, please tell the bureaucrats about this mess.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 20:59, 14 September 2008 (UTC)' --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 21:24, 14 September 2008 (UTC) other wiki Hmm. Seems like a good idea. You can ask, sure.-- Barkjon 22:53, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Roblox So... you play Roblox? Awesome! What's your Roblox name? One time I saw someone called Nickperson, it reminded me of you... cheers, --☺ƒгәӘ╚σн☺ 03:07, 4 October 2008 (UTC) OMG! I love Calvin and Hobbes! Is there a wiki about it? -- Happyface 03:23, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Hi Mrperson! Hi MrPerson! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 23:02, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Calvin and Hobbes Wiki Here's the link! Calvin and Hobbes Wiki!!! -- Happyface |Talk 00:15, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Uhhhh. I HATE Doing HOMEWORK Awesome! You hate homework! So do I! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 20:45, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Hi! What's up? I am new here, but know how to edit and make a sig and stuff! Check mine out!-- TheFan! 21:54, 10 October 2008 (UTC) He's blocked for Infinity! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 22:09, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Calvin and Hobbes WIKI!!! Calvin Hobbes wiki!!!. I'm trying to adopt it! -- Happyface |Talk 02:11, 11 October 2008 (UTC) We don't want you embarrassed to death!!!!! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 01:57, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Hi! You're a great artist, would you consider helping me & my friend draw/create a image-based blog? [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 09:09, 13 October 2008 (UTC) New Sk8rbluscat award! Here you go: Hi there! Hi Mrperson777, well you never heard of me. Well, the name's Aqua Jet. I'm just saying hi because your good at drawing, cartoons maybe... But anyways I like drawing, I've been doing that since kindergarten until now. Although my drawings were anthropomorphic beings like a talking dinosaurs, talking wolves or something like that. Anyways, got to go to my ship and get pirate treasure! --[[User:Aqua Jet|'''The Pirate]] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 10:57, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Well, your outta luck, cuz I didn't say tahat. Sutpid impersonators! --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 20:41, 13 October 2008 (UTC) can't you just delete those comments? -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 22:02, 13 October 2008 (UTC) lol! -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 22:09, 13 October 2008 (UTC) I was trying my best not to do that!!!!! -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 22:10, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Award!!! Thanks for the award! I respect you, so here's one for you. It's appearance will be explained when the Carnivore Chronicles comes out!~Ozker Hi I'm going to start Roblox. Is there a wiki about it? -- Happyface 01:12, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Hey For some weird things, I can't draw humans. My first drawing was a stick person with a face, then a person made out with shapes! Like pentagon for the face and two rectangles for the legs. And now I can draw humans!(Cartoon) But I stick to dinosaurs or reptiles that act like what humans do. Bye! -- [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 09:09, 14 October 2008 (UTC) You like calvin and hobbes? I love calvin and hobbes! --Sheepman rocks! Whatever you do:Don't eat yellow snow! 07:24, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi Mrperson! Since you like drawing or something like that. General McFurry would like to give you....The Respect Award! As you can see, General McFurry is one of the characters I draw(he's a dinosaur). He lead the MW's Army to defeat the invading robots. Well, anyways he just dropped me a message saying that they defeated the robots! Ok anyways, here the award thingy Bye! was here!]] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate! 12:21, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Truly ironic. You say popularity is overrated. Yet you care about your popularity. I realized this when people bully me. It doesn't really matter. They can't make you feel inferior if you don't let them.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:55, 17 October 2008 (UTC) If you didn't care about popularity, why care if someone mentions the CP wiki? I tell my friends, they couldn't care less! And I am in a seventh grade class!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 00:20, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Dude! I live in PA! We're State neighbors! -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 00:30, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Thank you for paying (I mean PLAYING!) That was a lot of fun. I hope to see you again. Keep up that Pokemon tax! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 01:56, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Award You earned this for standing up for our fight with a truce on dA. Pinguey2 04:42, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Hi There! Since you like drawing and awarded me with the MS Paint Gifted thingy. I'm gonna show you my newest drawing. See?I drew WALL-E using the laptop!(Without the mouse) Anyways bye!--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 12:18, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Your blocks to Pinguey I can assure you that I'm far worse (I've been bulllied since 2003). YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 14:48, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Also, you didn't put that on the Main Page until after he said so, FYI. YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 14:55, 18 October 2008 (UTC) you know what stinks? that is about the best i can draw on a computer. in real life, i could draw a penguin realistically. This is because I am left handed, and my mouse is on the right side of the keyboard. (Like most computers) So that comic is about the best I can do with the digital paint brush. I won't ever get that award!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 19:25, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I will probably paint one and like, photo it and dump it on my computer. I will try that sometime. Talk to you later.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 21:11, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Check this picture out! I made this picture using a touchpad on a Windows Vista laptop. I'm hoping this will get the digital picture award. If it does not work, I will quit this wiki and never return. It took a lot of work to draw it. I WILL quit this Wiki if it is horrible. -- Sk8rbluscatSK8RBLUTALK 17:38, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Your drawings Hello! I just wanted to say how much I enjoy your drawings. You, my friend, are an incredibly gifted artist. You could use your skills to witness Christianity to others, kind of like my computer skills. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 18:49, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Deviant Art I noticed your image, "My Worst Nightmare", said the W''' and then it said the '''T and then it added the F'''. That acronym stands for something filthy of which can not be spoken because of Project:Law. As a fellow Christian, I'd like to tell you a little something that we Protestant Baptists call "image". '''There is no offense in this, I just thought you needed to know. You've probably heard the saying "monkey see, monkey do". Well, the Bible says Christians set an example to others, and when they see a man of God say, smoking (not that you would do that), they would think "Hey, that's what Christians do? I don't want to be a part of that!" Then they would leave and become harder to witness to. In other words, the secular world often looks up to Christians like me and you, since they are considered followers of God. Actions speak louder than words, and people are watching, reading, listening, what not. Setting an example to others can bring more people to the Christian Faith than any "Jesus Loves You and Died for You" signature could ever do. I'm not criticizing, I am merely advising a fellow Christian, so please don't quit. I just wanted to help. Have a glorious day, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 18:49, 19 October 2008 (UTC) That's so true.Dude,a little less....um.... bad words,please.I'm sick and tired of seeing all my classmates say this stuff.I can put up with it,but now,it's spreading to the rest of the youth community.So,anyway,LISTEN TO TURTLESHROOM! Your (Half) Friend, --[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 19:04, 19 October 2008 (UTC) P.S.LOL My dad just burned his tongue.Heh heh. Emo is cool. (NOT!) I GOT THE NEW AC/DC ALBUM, BLACK ICE! LIMITED EDITION COPY!--'Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!' 01:48, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Dude... Please block this guy User:PenguinEater. Don't block I.P. address, my I.P. is shared with that guy... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!]]+ + +'In ''God we trust. 23:42, 6 November 2008 (UTC) When I said it, it was offline! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!']]+ + +'In ''God I trust.' Go Skaters Everywhere 23:37, 7 November 2008 (UTC) An Award I present you with this: Have a blast--'Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 17:05, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I Was Wondering Hi this is Dunklebug and I want to thank you for voting to keep me stay here at the CPW... you were 1 out of 3. I believe I heard that you make awards and if not sorry but if you do this is how I would want it. ' A Top Hat In The Middle, The Star Outside Format You See On All Awards, and A Little Textbox at the Bottom That Says "Club Penguin Wiki Etiquette Award" Thanks!!' Have A Great Day =-] !! Dunklebug 16:28, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Congrats!!! Congratulations on becoming a ninja, dude!!! I'm only a white belt... XD ~[[User:Ozker|Ozker]]I TOLD YA I'D SHOOT![[User:Ozker/Silly|q]] Vote for/against/neutral me At Club Penguin Wiki:Requests for adminship. --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 21:16, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Any tips on becoming a ninja? --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 21:38, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks. I'll devote a few hours of my time on Sunday. Bruce Springsteen should work for audio... --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 21:44, 21 November 2008 (UTC) MY EYES!!! OMG MY EYES ARE BURNING UP TOO!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! EVILS SITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S WORSE THAN MY SCAR! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHRGH!!!MARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MY.............EYES!!!!! -- Happyface 19:45, 22 November 2008 (UTC) PS: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!! PSS:MY PSSS:EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DONT TOUCH THE LOGO AGAIN! YOUR SUCKED! NO MORE CHANGING IT! GOD! NORMALLY YOU ARE AN OK ARTIST, BUT YOUR LOGO FLAT OUT SUCKED. SO NO CRAP TODAY. JUST SHUT UP AND GO ON WITH YOUR LIFE.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 21:05, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry.. I was really, really mad. When I get really, really, ''really mad, I do things that I wish I hadn't. I also do stupid things, say stupid things, and feel horrible later. Please forgive me, and please don't change the logo.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 22:23, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Shut yo mouth! Just playin with ya. I wanted to escape for a while, and I can't after the CrisisII. I wish people couuld give me a break.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:45, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Yowuza Apparently Yowuzas quit because of you. Please straighten this out, or we could be facing another Crisis. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 12:50, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Ha. Ha. Ha. I wasn't even on when you blocked me. That was an emergencey block for cheating in the logo contest. YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 13:08, 23 November 2008 (UTC) thanks. owz gone.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 18:00, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Who vandalize my text? I was typing really sloppily that day. Its your fault Yowuza quit. That led to Sk8r's epidemic, and Crisis the second, Or the "Civil War". Yeah. Sorry for crap grammar. I was typing horrible that day. -- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 02:08, 25 November 2008 (UTC) And I am not stupid sensitive. I told Sk8r to rot when he blocked himself. Wait, which logo was he putting? Was he putting the one that was 4th Hales? Or the Puffle? Which? I don't get it. But Yowuza is gone as far as I know. And that's enough for me. Besides, grow up. On the Rocket Science wiki, Sk8r and I block each other forever all the time.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 02:11, 25 November 2008 (UTC) I didn't say you did. Good lord. All I am saying is that apparantly he quit cuz of you. You don't want me to give you so much grief, than I won't. I didn't say you did anything. let me see what's going on, and settle this before we lose another user.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 02:14, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Whoa! Sorry man, sorry! I attacked the wrong person. Please forgive me. I will fix the real person at offense here. Sorry about this, and I hope we can, well, not hate each other.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 02:17, 25 November 2008 (UTC) While browsing through pages, AgentGenius is back to his stupidity. He is the reason Crisis I and Crisis II have happened, and that is enough for a year of banning. Sorry about that.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 02:21, 25 November 2008 (UTC) If you don't mind, I will handle the blocking honors. Man, that guy sugar-coats everything sooo well!-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 02:23, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Well, I see you were trying to straighten it out, but Agentgenius has been sitting in the back, causing it all. Playing all of us. Even you, even me, even TurtleShroom. But we also found a quote showing Agentgenius starting it all a little while ago. Crisis I and Crisis II. God, Agentgenius has gone beyond thin Ice. Could you add him to the Wall? And you know which one I mean. I am onna go eat something. Peace out. -- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 02:29, 25 November 2008 (UTC) HERE MR.DUDE777 For being awesome and for coming back, i give you the cool spongy dude award. THX for coming back. DUDE. --Spongebobrocks09 02:31, 25 November 2008 (UTC) CAN U COME TO MY 800TH BIRTHDAY? Yeah. it's on CP. i'll give you a update when. just tell me if you can come. it's in my igloo, snow board. --Spongebobrocks09 02:37, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Whaz up with the Emo hair?-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 02:56, 26 November 2008 (UTC) I am trembling! -- was here!]] Jesus loves you so he Died for you! :) :) Speak to me! Aw crap! I am trembling! was here!]] Jesus loves you so he Died for you! :) :) Speak to me! 03:31, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Read your User Page. It says "You are a ninja. Behold their awesomeness. Tremble! I SAID TREMBLE!" That is what it says! was here!]] Jesus loves you so he Died for you! ☻☻ Speak to me! 03:47, 27 November 2008 (UTC) It really says this: This user is a NINJA!!!! Behold their awesomeness and TREMBLE! I SAID TREMBLE!! was here!]] Jesus loves you so he Died for you! ☻☻ Speak to me! 03:49, 27 November 2008 (UTC) good answer????? -Sk8rbluscat You know, I made that one template, Template:May-Return. -- was here!]] Jesus loves you so he Died for you! ☻☻ Speak to me! 04:07, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Well, G'night! was here!]] Jesus loves you so he Died for you! ☻☻ Speak to me! 04:07, 27 November 2008 (UTC) jonton1@verizon.net is my e-mail address [[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 00:48, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello Mrperson777! Do you want to meet on Club Penguin? I'll be on Glacier at the Pizza Parlor. Message me on my talk when your ready.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 00:55, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Hey! Do you think I'm cool?--[[User:Flystar55555|The Sensei]] Talk 22:07, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Just wondering. Want to vote for/against/neutral me as sysop? Go here to vote.--[[User:Flystar55555|The Sensei]] Talk 22:15, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Signature test Bleeeaaargh. [[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Talk. 04:29, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Will you vote for/against/neutral for me on Project:Requests for adminship? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|MEOW!]] 22:28, 1 December 2008 (UTC) I got an animated.. I have an animated signature! Check it out!-- [[User:sockpuppets411|בובות גרב411]] לדבר! או אחרת 01:44, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Animating things with GIF sometimes is hard. I am very good at it.-- [[User:sockpuppets411|בובות גרב411]] לדבר! או אחרת 01:47, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Jailunaward.png What is 55555 means? I saw it in Hello Mrperson! What's up? I am editing Rocket Science Wiki right now. --[[user:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] (talk) 23:37, 6 December 2008 (UTC) If you want, you may join if you like. Please help out there! I will be your best friend! --[[user:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] (talk) 23:37, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Responce I did back off! I left! I'm only checking my talk page. Please don't make me feel worse.--Fix-it 02:44, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks for restoring the main page Mrperson! I was like "What happened to the main page?" Brandon101 is destroying the wiki!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 02:11, 20 December 2008 (UTC) My Club Penguin Wiki Main Page! You Nitwit, you ruined my page. Now I have to start all over tomorrow. You Dummy! Brandon101 02:33, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I know why you stopped playing Club Penguin. 8th graders teasing you about it. I am getting teased because I play club Penguin. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 19:39, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I am the only person in my class and in the 6th grade that plays Club penguin at my school! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 19:40, 21 December 2008 (UTC) You can never be too old to be with friends, even if they are only in club penguin! Well at least you still will edit.--VercoolE=MC2Def Newb For Life! 19:44, 21 December 2008 (UTC) yeah I hate it too. I cant say crap or anything like that. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 02:42, 22 December 2008 (UTC) It literally blocks 1/2 the dictionary. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 02:43, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah... That really stinks. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 12:05, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I am on my way to making 4,000 edits! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 12:06, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Since you quit playing Club Penguin, you can't come to Skater TV party. :'( --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 12:07, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Look on the main page. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 21:46, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Mrperson77 For making awesome edits on the UCPW and well as being the brilliant creator of it, I will give you this award! I am da bomb! 18:27, 4 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Remembering you Yes, I do remember you. I'm sorry that I haven't get back to you for a couple of days. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME!t 23:17, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ? What's your username on the Super Mario Wiki? Once you get this message, tell me here or message Yoshi93 on the Super Mario Wiki (That's me)! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 01:03, June 23, 2010 (UTC)